


Sam Likes Dogs

by mishdemeanor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishdemeanor/pseuds/mishdemeanor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt from anonymous:  Sam mentions he loves dogs to Lucifer and the next morning he wakes up covered in puppies?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam Likes Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts can be left on my tumblr blog: mishdemeanor.tumblr.com

When Sam woke up in the morning, he found himself covered in things.

Tiny, furry, breathing things.

It was roughly 3 in the morning, the room was pitch black, so he reached over and flicked on the lamp. Lucifer, who had been “sleeping” (cuddling up to Sam’s side with his eyes closed) groaned in disdain.

"Saaaaam, turn the light off." He groaned. Sam heard what he was saying, but was too distracted by the furry little sausages littered over their forms.

"Lucifer, why are we covered in puppies?" He asked, almost hesitant to ask.

"You said you liked dogs, so I got you some."

"This is like, 12 puppies. We can’t afford to take care of this many." Sam sighed.

"It’s closer to 20, actually." Lucifer corrected. Sam scowled.

"That doesn’t make it any better. We can have one, two tops."

"Awwww…"

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Sam Likes Dogs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3488999) by [Hananobira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira)




End file.
